ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict
|result=Clans become a democracy |side1=*ShadowClan |side2=*SkyClan |leaders1=Tigerstar |leaders2=Leafstar |forces1=*Tigerstar *Rowanclaw *Tawnypelt *Juniperclaw *Strikestone *Stonewing *Grassheart *Snowbird *Scorchfur *Whorlpelt *Snaketooth *Flowerstem *Sparrowtail *Slatefur *Cloverfoot *Dovewing *Antpaw *Cinnamonpaw *Blazepaw *Puddleshine *Frondpaw *Conepaw *Gullpaw *Alderheart |note}} |forces2=*Leafstar *Hawkwing *Sparrowpelt *Cherrytail *Violetshine *Macgyver *Dewspring *Plumwillow *Sagenose *Harrybrook *Blossomheart *Sandynose *Rabbitleap *Bellaleaf *Reedclaw *Mintfur *Nettlesplash *Tinycloud *Frecklewish *Fidgetflake *Quailpaw *Sunnypaw *Pigeonpaw *Nectarpaw *Fringepaw *Palepaw *Gravelpaw *Tree |note}} |casual1=Juniperclaw , Rowanclaw |casual2=None |prev=Fall of ShadowClan }} The ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict was a period of time for when the two Clans, ShadowClan and SkyClan, fought against each other, due to control over territory and their hatred for one another. With ShadowClan and SkyClan's plight against one another rising, the other three Clans did not step in, as it was not their battle and simply wanted it to end, as they have had enough of the recent conflicts. Some cats more then others believed SkyClan should return to the gorge, while others believed SkyClan did have a place among the other four Clans. Eventually, Leafstar, SkyClan's leader, reaches her breaking point and leads her Clan away from the lake, but this causes a large patrol of Clan cats to go and bring them back. Feeling guilty for driving out the formerly lost Clan, each of the four leaders decide to split territory equally to make room for SkyClan, to avoid disputes in the future. This conclusion ends the storm and allows for all five Clans to live in unity around the lake, marking the beginning of a peaceful era. Summary Premise :Darktail takes over ShadowClan and forces Rowanstar, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart out, merging them into The Kin, and wages war against the other three Clans. SkyClan finds their way to the lake, and with the strength of SkyClan and the return of many ShadowClan cats who realized following Darktail was a mistake, the Clans are able to defeat the Kin and kill Darktail, although the reveal of a fifth Clan causes controversy among the other four. Overview :Despite Rowanstar being leader of ShadowClan at the time, Tigerheart offers to give up ShadowClan land for SkyClan during a Gathering after hearing about SkyClan's struggles. Leafstar, relieved at finally finding territory for her Clan, accepts his offer. SkyClan goes on to make a permanent camp within the territory. After the fall of ShadowClan, the remaining ShadowClan cats join SkyClan under Leafstar, who provides them with food and shelter. Later, Tigerheart becomes leader and separates ShadowClan and SkyClan once more. He focuses on rebuilding the battered Clan and making them strong again. At a Gathering, Tigerstar announces that he wants his old territory back that he gave to SkyClan because ShadowClan no longer has enough territory to feed its growing numbers. Leafstar refuses because her Clan would have no other place to go. The other Clans do not partake in the argument and leave ShadowClan and SkyClan to settle their problems among themselves. ShadowClan patrols begin to set scent markers well into SkyClan territory, and SkyClan retaliates with a vicious ambush at the border. Peace is reached when the Clans decide to adjust their territories and give each Clan equal say and territory. Description SkyClan's return :SkyClan comes to the lake, and the force of all five Clans are able to drive away The Kin. However, with no territory to settle, SkyClan has no place to stay. While no leader is willing to give up their territory, Tigerheart speaks up for ShadowClan, offering them some of ShadowClan's territory. Leafstar gratefully accepts. Many cats are outraged that Tigerheart spoke for Rowanstar, in particular ShadowClan, who had just lost about half their territory. The border change causes many arguments between SkyClan and ShadowClan. :Plumwillow accidentally crosses the border trying to catch a rabbit. This is witnessed by Tigerheart, Grassheart, Snakepaw, Juniperclaw and Strikestone. Juniperclaw and Grassheart tell Tigerheart, who held the most authority, that since the rabbit was killed on ShadowClan land, it makes it theirs. Plumwillow defends her catch, since it ran from the SkyClan border. Tigerheart ultimately chooses to let Plumwillow have the rabbit. Juniperclaw and Grassheart are infuriated, while Strikestone and Snakepaw simply acknowledge Tigerheart's choice. Juniperclaw tells Rowanstar of the incident, leading Rowanstar to take a large patrol to SkyClan and demanding it back since Tigerheart's choice was "wrong". A battle nearly starts when SkyClan is revealed to have eaten the rabbit, but Leafstar proposes that the next rabbit caught would be ShadowClan's. Rowanstar reluctantly concedes and leads his Clan home. Afterwards, Rowanstar reprimands Tigerheart for "undermining him", leaving Tigerheart hurt, as he tried to do the right thing. Annexation of ShadowClan :See the Fall of ShadowClan for a more detailed page about this event. :ShadowClan is annexed into SkyClan after Rowanstar fails to reclaim his leadership and respect of his Clanmates. The merge causes stress and anger between the two former Clans. However, Tigerheart returns to the Clans and takes up the leadership mantle of ShadowClan, reforming the fallen Clan and bringing it back into existence. ShadowClan reformed :Once Tigerstar reforms ShadowClan, he appoints Tawnypelt as his deputy, and makes Whorlpelt, Flowerstem and Snaketooth warriors. He also apprentices many cats and makes many mentors. Giving Blazepaw to Strikestone, Antpaw to Stonewing, Cinnamonpaw to Sparrowtail, Gullpaw to Grassheart, Conepaw to Tawnypelt, and Frondpaw to Slatefur. His reformation allows ShadowClan to quickly rebuild what little they had left. At the next gathering, Tigerstar begins to announce that ShadowClan is thriving, until Sandynose reveals that they're thriving so well since ShadowClan has been hunting on SkyClan land, resulting in shocks and whispers from the other three Clans. Tigerstar, unfazed, says that no borders have been crossed, and his warriors have assured him of that. Leafstar asks why her warriors have found ShadowClan scent on their territory, to which Tigerstar responds that SkyClan's warriors probably don't know the borders themselves. Leafstar affirms that her warriors do. Tigerstar demands that the territory ShadowClan gave SkyClan moons ago be returned to ShadowClan, since the Clan's numbers were growing and their current territory could not suffice, but says that SkyClan can keep it as long as ShadowClan can hunt on it. Leafstar sarcastically asks which part, to which Tigerstar responds that he means all of it. Leafstar angrily tells him that she won't, since it's theirs now, and won't share it. Tigerstar threatens that ShadowClan is strong again. Leafstar, infuriated, mockingly says that ShadowClan wouldn't have been weak if Tigerstar had not left them. Tigerstar retorts that StarClan guided his paws, and led him to where he is now. Leafstar hisses that since SkyClan needs the territory and Tigerstar was the one who offered it in the first place, she will not give it up. Tigerstar tells her that if she won't give it up willingly, ShadowClan will take it by force. :Harestar says that Tigerstar's claim must be heard, since it was ShadowClan land originally. Leafstar asks him if he means to side with ShadowClan, and Harestar tells her that he isn't, but the dispute must be settled. Tigerstar says he is happy to solve it it at the gathering. Bramblestar slides in between Tigerstar and Leafstar, and says it is not an issue that can be resolved easily. Tigerstar brings attention to the fact that only ShadowClan surrendered territory for SkyClan, not ThunderClan, WindClan, or RiverClan, and asks what's stopping all of them to shift borders to properly accommodate SkyClan. Mistystar asks what good RiverClan land would be to SkyClan, and Harestar says the same for WindClan. Tigerstar grunts that SkyClan lived in a gorge and in a pine forest, and could surely adapt to marsh or the moor. Leafstar hisses that they speak of them like uncultured Loners. Mistystar asserts that it is ShadowClan's problem, and Harestar agrees. Bramblestar nods his head afterwards, asking Tree, since he is the appointed Mediator, to try and resolve to issue. Leafstar hisses that no solution would be good enough for ShadowClan, naming The Kin, Rowanclaw, and now the territory dispute, muttering that all ShadowClan seems to do is cause trouble for everyone else. Tree tells Leafstar to at least give him a shot, and Leafstar reluctantly agrees, and the Gathering ends on a bitter note. The meeting :Leafstar organizes a patrol consisting of herself, Bellaleaf, Sandynose, Harrybrook, Sagenose, Tree and Violetshine to go and speak to Tigerstar. However, instead they encounter Juniperclaw. Leafstar attempts to persuade Juniperclaw to let her speak to Tigerstar, but Juniperclaw angrily explains that he is the deputy, and he is filling in for Tigerstar as his leader had other duties to attend to. Leafstar scoffs that she didn't come to speak to a deputy, and Juniperclaw spits back that he obviously isn't important enough for her, and begins to leave. Tree intervenes, and manages to convince Juniperclaw to hear out their demands. Juniperclaw begins to listen as Leafstar explains that crossing into another Clans' land is against The warrior code, but finishes by insulting the ShadowClan leader, claiming that he must have forgotten it while he was away. Juniperclaw snarls that he knew Leafstar would be unreasonable. Leafstar demands fairness, since Tigerstar, who wasn't even leader at the time, gave SkyClan the land. Juniperclaw retorts that ShadowClan was weakened, and spits that SkyClan most likely wanted the territory since ShadowClan barely had any cats. Juniperclaw goes on, saying that ShadowClan has more cats now, and Leafstar hisses that so does SkyClan. Tree cannot find himself able to do anything. Juniperclaw and Leafstar get into a standoff, and Leafstar grunts that perhaps new boundaries are in order. Juniperclaw snorts that ShadowClan has already given up half their land for SkyClan, land that they have owned since before they were even aware of SkyClan, and why ShadowClan alone needs to shift boundaries. Leafstar asks why they should be driven from their new home. Before Juniperclaw can say anything, a dog appears over the hillside, being chased by three twolegs. Sagenose mutters that it would be best to leave before it catches their scent. Leafstar acknowledges her warrior's wisdom and claims they were wasting their time with Juniperclaw, and the SkyClan patrol leaves. Juniperclaw watches them leave, before going back to his camp. Tree feels horrible for not being able to make Leafstar and Juniperclaw see each other's points, but Violetshine assures him that it was going to be tough. :Sagenose scoffs at Tigerstar for sending his deputy for such an important meeting. Harrybrook grunts that Tigerstar obviously had no intention of settling anything. Leafstar announces that the time for talking is over, and she wants border patrols doubled, and if any ShadowClan cat crosses the border, they will retaliate immediately. Tree tries to persuade Leafstar to give him more time, pointing out that she was the one who gave him the role as mediator. Leafstar hisses that they have no more time, and the other four Clans don't think like them at all, naming ShadowClan as fox-hearts, having initially believed the other three Clans gossiped about them in spite, but she was clearly wrong. She goes on, claiming that she now knows why Rowanclaw gave up on ShadowClan, and fighting is the only way to affirm their place among the Clans. Violetshine suggests what Tigerstar had said at the previous Gathering: each Clan gives up a bit of their territory so all is equal. Leafstar mockingly laughs that ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan responded to that idea so well, they left the island in a hurry. Sandynose tells Violetshine that they just have to accept that the other Clans won't help them, and Bellaleaf slumps that they're on their own, and always have been. Tree speaks up, asking why he is even wasting his time with the Clans if fighting seems to be the only answer, turning his back on the patrol. :When the patrol gets back to camp, Hawkwing asks how it went, and Bellaleaf snorts that Tigerstar sent Juniperclaw instead and only repeated what Tigerstar said at the previous gathering. Hawkwing grimly mutters that Tigerstar seems determined to make their lives difficult. Leafstar exclaims that it is disrespectful, since they let ShadowClan live with them. Opposing powers :A ShadowClan patrol led by Strikestone, and consisting of Snaketooth, Blazepaw and Grassheart, enter SkyClan territory, and are ambushed by Leafstar, Harrybrook, Macgyver, Hawkwing, Violetshine and Bellaleaf, who were waiting in the trees, wanting to make a stand. The SkyClan cats dive down from the trees, outnumbering the ShadowClan cats. Leafstar goes after Grassheart, Harrybrook takes on Blazepaw, Macgyver, Bellaleaf and Hawkwing attack Snaketooth, while Violetshine leaps on top of Strikestone. Harrybrook overpowers Blazepaw, as the apprentice is less experienced then the warrior, while Bellaleaf viciously attacks Snaketooth, throwing the she-cat to the ground. While initially gaining the upper hand, Strikestone subdues Violetshine and before he can deliver a blow, Hawkwing intervenes and injuries Strikestone. Strikestone, infuriated, is ready to take on both cats, until Grassheart calls for a retreat. Leafstar tears fur from Grassheart's flank, leaving raw, bloodied flesh remaining, claiming she can show it to Tigerstar. Grassheart wriggles free and runs off, followed closely behind by Blazepaw. Strikestone grabs Snaketooth and helps her run through the bracken, giving the SkyClan cats victory. Hawkwing asks Leafstar if they should pursue them, but Leafstar orders to let them run, since they obviously got the message. :After the skirmish, the deputy Juniperclaw, Snowbird and Scorchfur go to SkyClan's camp during the night. They are detected by Hawkwing, who alerts the rest of the camp. Sparrowpelt, Bellaleaf, Plumwillow, Blossomheart and Nettlesplash dash outside, and Violetshine sees Snowbird and Scorchfur together, and sees the damage done to the camp. The three had torn up the camp walls and their dens. Cherrytail and Mintfur dive at Scorchfur, but the tom evades them, and although Macgyver and Hawkwing try to subdue Scorchfur as well, their efforts prove to no avail as Scorchfur dodges around them Nettlesplash and Sandynose go after Snowbird, but she maneuvers around them. Violetshine notices Juniperclaw dragging a vole out of the fresh-kill pile, and yowls at him to stop. Juniperclaw, realizing he was spotted, drops the vole and escapes Violetshine, following Scorchfur and Snowbird out of the camp. Leafstar wonders why the ShadowClan cats destroyed their dens, and Hawkwing snorts that there wasn't a point, since dens could be rebuilt. Sandynose growls that perhaps they thought they were giving them a warning. Nettlesplash comes into camp with Blossomheart and Sparrowtail, growling they lost the three cats near the border, while Macgyver leads a patrol to ensure they stay on ShadowClan's side of the territory. Blossomheart huffs that it was all a mess. Leafstar orders the warrior to get some rest, and asks Sparrowpelt to guard the entrance with her. :The next morning, SkyClan rebuilds their dens, and Frecklewish reports that they didn't touch her herb stock. Leafstar eventually asks her Clan what the point in rebuilding was, since whatever they build, ShadowClan destroys, and the other three Clans won't bother to help them. Bellaleaf exclaims that they can't give in, and Harrybrook states that they must fight them. Leafstar asks what their points were, since they had a good home in the gorge, and if they are alone in this fight, then to let them be alone. She states that with Darktail gone, the gorge is empty and can make it theirs again. Nettlesplash stares at his leader in shock, while Sagenose and Mintfur share an anxious look. Frecklewish tells her leader that she is just downhearted, and just needs sleep. However, Sparrowpelt begins to begins retching and throws up a half-eaten vole, in severe pain. Frecklewish runs over to help, and Sparrowpelt vomits again. Violetshine realizes that it was the same vole Juniperclaw was touching last night, and wonders if he had a darker plan rather then stealing prey. :At a medicine cat gathering, a vision is shown to them; five saplings, and when one was uprooted, they were all blown away. The medicine cats take this as if a Clan falls, the other four will fall as well. The cats ponder on which one will fall, since ThunderClan and WindClan are stronger then ever, RiverClan reopened it's borders and ShadowClan is under a strong leadership now. Frecklewish, infuriated with the recent events, tells the five of them that they are all complacent and Tigerstar will stop at nothing to see SkyClan's destruction, and SkyClan will leave if they other three Clans will not help them. The cats try to find a solution for their leaders, coming to no conclusion until Frecklewish angrily tells them that ShadowClan is trying to kill them. She reveals that a vole Sparrowpelt ate made him sick. Willowshine mews that it might have been an old vole, but Frecklewish retorts that it made Sparrowpelt very sick, and when she gave him yarrow to vomit up his meal, she found deathberry seeds in his mess. Frecklewish hisses that ShadowClan had access to them via Alderheart since he was using deathberry flesh to cure Puddleshine of his infection, and Jayfeather asks if she is accusing the dark ginger tom of trying to poison her Clan. Frecklewish says that Alderheart would be playing a part in it. Alderheart affirms that if Juniperclaw had access to deathberry seeds, it didn't come from him since he kept them hidden, and not even Tigerstar knew where they were. Kestrelflight says that they must not let SkyClan leave the lake, and Leafpool mews that Bramblestar will do anything to keep SkyClan at the lake. Kestrelflight says that Harestar follows the will of StarClan, and believes SkyClan should stay. Willowshine mews that while Mistystar's faith in StarClan is shaken after being driven out by The Kin, she believes her leader will want to keep SkyClan at the lake. Alderheart is unsure how to answer for ShadowClan, since Grassheart is lying injured and Tigerstar may not be so compassionate. The medicine cats eventually decide to hold an emergency Gathering so their leaders can decide on the ultimate fate of SkyClan. SkyClan's departure :Due to the other Clans unwillingness to help SkyClan, and sick of the fighting with ShadowClan, SkyClan leaves the lake and ShadowClan reclaims their territory. Twigbranch, feeling guilty, persuades Bramblestar to let her form a patrol and try to find them. Bramblestar agrees, also feeling bad since he was too focused on the accusations against Juniperclaw to deal with SkyClan. Twigbranch convinces Lionblaze, Cherryfall, Finleap and her own apprentice Flypaw from ThunderClan to join in bringing back SkyClan. She goes to WindClan and RiverClan as well, recruiting Nightcloud, Hootwhisker, Gorsetail, Willowshine, Lizardtail and Icewing to help find SkyClan. After awhile of travelling, they find the Clan, whom Leafstar had ordered to travel back to The Gorge. They convince SkyClan to travel back with them, although they are met with reluctance from Leafstar. The revelation :Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan, wanting to speak to Tigerstar over SkyClan's leave and the accusations against Juniperclaw. While reluctant, Strikestone allows them to come into ShadowClan's camp, and when Bramblestar reminds Tigerstar of the accusations against his deputy, Tigerstar dismisses them, telling the ThunderClan leader that he knows his stance on the matter, and believes Juniperclaw is innocent. Bramblestar and Dovewing convince him to at least hear Juniperclaw's side of the story. Tigerstar reluctantly orders Scorchfur to fetch his deputy. Scorchfur does so, and Bramblestar relays the accusations against Juniperclaw. Strikestone immediately jumps to Juniperclaw's defense, and when Tigerstar presses Juniperclaw on the truth, Juniperclaw admits to it, claiming that nobody got severely hurt save for Grassheart, and he was able to stop a battle without bloodshed. Bramblestar angrily reminds him that Sparrowpelt nearly died. Strikestone, enraged, turns on his brother, asking if he learned nothing from Darktail, to which Dovewing hisses that obviously he learned too much. Tigerstar, horrified, stunned, and infuriated, reprimands his nephew, stripping him of his deputy role and imprisons him in the warriors den. He then admits to Bramblestar that he thought Juniperclaw had changed, but he was clearly wrong. Bramblestar assures him that it was a noble choice. The rest of ShadowClan is horrified at Juniperclaw's actions. In a twist of events, Shadowkit and Juniperclaw disappear soon afterwards, and Tigerstar orders search parties to look for Shadowkit, not Juniperclaw. A democratic approach :Shadowkit is retrieved by a large patrol of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and the entirety of SkyClan, and report Juniperclaw's death to the Clans, as he died saving both Violetshine and Shadowkit. Tigerstar explains he has appointed Cloverfoot in Juniperclaw's place, and is willing to hear out SkyClan's claim to territory. Leafstar, still bitter about being brought back to Clan territory, reluctantly admits that she and SkyClan would like to stay. Harestar tells her that he should have acknowledged their claim earlier. Leafstar hisses that both he and Mistystar should have. Mistystar agrees and promises that RiverClan will never abandon SkyClan again. Tigerstar claims that all ShadowClan wanted was fairness, and if he hadn't challenged SkyClan for land, ShadowClan would have starved. Bramblestar offers to shift the ThunderClan borders so SkyClan and ShadowClan can have adequate territory. Harestar and Mistystar follow, agreeing to shift the borders so each Clan can have equal territory. After some discussion, SkyClan is placed by the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border, and now every Clan will have equal say. Leafstar mutters that SkyClan will have to rebuild yet another camp, but Bramblestar offers to send warriors to assist, and Tigerstar offers the same for RiverClan. With this conclusion, the Clans become a democracy, bringing joy to Alderheart and ending the war between ShadowClan and SkyClan. Characters Tigerstar :Despite being ShadowClan's deputy at the time, Tigerheart gives half of ShadowClan territory to SkyClan, which they gratefully accept. These actions (though unintentional by Tigerheart) undermines Rowanstar, the current ShadowClan leader. Tigerheart leaves his Clan to be with Dovewing, his expecting mate, and this causes Rowanstar to step down as leader and merge ShadowClan into SkyClan. When Tigerheart returns, he is resurrected and made leader by StarClan. He reforms ShadowClan as Tigerstar, and makes the Clan existent again. He also brings fifteen cats back for ShadowClan, which makes him realize he needs to acquire more territory. Affirming his leadership position, he demands SkyClan give back the previously owned ShadowClan territory. Leafstar refuses, as her Clan would have nowhere to go, and Tigerstar promptly declares that ShadowClan will claim it by other means, sparking a rivalry between Tigerstar and Leafstar. :Tigerstar becomes much more headstrong in the conflict, refusing to step down, keeping the well being of his cats in mind, and becomes distracted trying to be a father for his kits as well as rebuilding ShadowClan to be stronger. His second deputy, Juniperclaw, poisons SkyClan's prey in an attempt to get rid of them for good without a battle. Juniperclaw's plot is discovered by Alderheart, and rumors spread around the Clans of Juniperclaw poisoning the warrior Sparrowpelt, who barely survived. Tigerstar dismisses the claims as simple rumors, believing Juniperclaw to be innocent and incapable of the crime. When pressed by Bramblestar and Dovewing, however, Tigerstar reluctantly hears out Juniperclaw's side of the story, and when Juniperclaw admits that the accusations are true, Tigerstar is both shocked and enraged at his deputy's murderous actions. He punishes Juniperclaw by demoting him back to a warrior and imprisoning him. Regretful, Tigerstar appoints Cloverfoot, a cat he bonded with on his patrol back to ShadowClan and one of the hardest to rebuild ShadowClan, as Juniperclaw's successor. :Tigerstar later admits openly that he was so focused on rebuilding ShadowClan that he forgot that there needs be five Clans at the lake, and apologizes to Leafstar, to which Leafstar reluctantly accepts. Tigerstar helps divide territory equally and is content when the Clans become a democracy. Leafstar :Even with the stress of losing her home, her mate, her daughters, two of her closest friends and many Clanmates, Leafstar remains strong and helps drive out the Kin with the other four Clans. She is grateful for Tigerheart's offer of territory for the then-homeless SkyClan, although she comes at odds with the aggressive ShadowClan cats. When Rowanstar asks Leafstar to take in the ShadowClan cats due to himself "failing", Leafstar accepts, and merges ShadowClan with SkyClan. This is met with massive outbursts of rage from both Clans. :When Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf return to Clan territories, begging for forgiveness, Leafstar turns them away, angering many ShadowClan cats. In turn, Juniperclaw, Scorchfur, Snowbird, Whorlpaw and Strikestone go behind Leafstar's back and harbor the two she-cats in ShadowClan's old camp. The ploy is discovered by Violetshine and Tree, and Leafstar is angered that five cats went behind her back to harbor traitors. She is then convinced by Tree to give Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf a chance, and Leafstar reluctantly agrees. However, she is, on many occasions, unintentionally undermined by Tawnypelt, pushing Leafstar to the point of openly reprimanding Tawnypelt in public. Leafstar becomes increasingly frustrated with the disrespectful attitude of the former ShadowClan cats, who seem to be in favor of Rowanclaw still being a leader and even Tawnypelt. When Tigerheart comes back and reunites ShadowClan, Leafstar gladly sees the merged cats go back to their original Clan, but comes at odds with the newly named Tigerstar, who demands ShadowClan's old territory back. Leafstar refuses since SkyClan would have nowhere to go, and grows to the point of Leafstar ordering doubled patrols and guards. :When Juniperclaw, Snowbird and Scorchfur wreck havoc on SkyClan's camp in the middle of the night, Leafstar reaches her breaking point, making the decision to return to the gorge since Bramblestar, Mistystar and Harestar refused to help them and "Whatever they built, ShadowClan destroyed". Leafstar takes her Clan and leaves, but are brought back by a large patrol of cats who wish for SkyClan to stay at the lake. Leafstar reluctantly obliges, and concedes to the idea of the Clans being more equal and SkyClan receiving new territory between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Bramblestar :Bramblestar, out of the other leaders, tried the hardest to make SkyClan stay at the lake, but when Tigerstar brings up the idea of adjusting borders, Bramblestar disagrees, and quickly becomes distracted with the accusations against Juniperclaw rather then helping SkyClan. Upon being informed that SkyClan left, Bramblestar feels regret and allows Twigbranch to form a patrol to go and get them back. :In the meantime, Bramblestar goes to ShadowClan with his son Alderheart to find the truth about the accusations against Juniperclaw. Bramblestar is present when Juniperclaw admits to poisoning SkyClan's prey, and is subsequently imprisoned. He helps console Tigerstar over his deputy's actions, and when SkyClan returns to the lake, Bramblestar is more then willing to make room and adjust territory for SkyClan, and is content when the Clans agree to give equal say and territory for all. Harestar :Having risen to the leadership position with Onestar and Darktail killing each other, Harestar became leader at the beginning of the conflict. He supported both ShadowClan and SkyClan's claim to territory, but when asked to give up some of WindClan's territory, he refused, arguing that it would not be of any use to SkyClan. He does not side with either ShadowClan or SkyClan. Although regretful to see SkyClan depart, he does not do anything to make them stay. :When Twigbranch comes to him with the proposition of a patrol to and bring them back, he agrees, and sends three of his warriors who believed SkyClan should return. He also apologizes to Leafstar when SkyClan is brought back, and willingly adjusts WindClan's territory so each Clan can have equality. Mistystar :Bitter about being forced out of her territory and even going so far as to close RiverClan's borders, Mistystar refused to give up territory for SkyClan or intervene in their conflict with ShadowClan. She even felt it would be best if SkyClan returned to the gorge, in contrast to Bramblestar and Harestar. She refused to side with either ShadowClan or SkyClan, and stayed out of it along with ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later has a change of heart, feeling pity that SkyClan left and ShadowClan taking over their territory, and allows three of her Clanmates to join a patrol to bring them back. When SkyClan returns, she willingly adjusts RiverClan's borders so each Clan can have equal say and territory. Quotes See also *''Shattered Sky'' *Shattered Sky/Cliffnotes *''Darkest Night'' *Darkest Night/Cliffnotes *Tigerheart's Shadow/Cliffnotes *''The Raging Storm'' *The Raging Storm/Cliffnotes Notes and references Notes Category:Events Category:Other disasters